Chroniques du Sable - Livre II : L'Oasis
by Daiky
Summary: À l'aube de cette nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité, les yeux du jeune Kazekage avaient pu balayer le monde à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il était une chose qui demeurait encore un mystère pour lui : un sentiment précieux, indéfinissable, et pourtant si intense. L'Amour. OC. Suite du Livre I : Le Marionnettiste. RATING M pour le chapitre Bonus uniquement!
1. Livre II : L'Oasis

**Résumé :** À l'aube de cette nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité, les yeux du jeune Kazekage avaient pu balayer le monde à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il était une chose qui demeurait encore un mystère pour lui : un sentiment précieux, indéfinissable, et pourtant si intense. L'Amour.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto, ainsi que ses personnages, sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, si ce n'est les reviews que vous aurez l'obligeance de me laisser =).

**Note** : Me revoilà avec le deuxième, et dernier, OS de la série,sur Gaara cette fois-ci. Lire le premier OS est utile, mais peut-être pas nécessaire. Bonne lecture!

**Chroniques du Sable**

**Livre II : **_**L'Oasis**_

Ce soir, à Suna, le vent soufflait doucement dans les rues et faisait s'envoler les grains arénacés du désert sous une brise fine. Les étoiles brillaient déjà, de leur éclat terne, comme peintes sur une toile de jais, obscure, presque abyssale. Dans les airs, avides, les insectes nocturnes tournoyaient rapidement dans la lueur des habitations et des éclairages de rue, heurtant par moment le verre translucide dans un bruit mat. De temps à autre, une voix ou un rire venait interrompre le silence qui régnait dans le village par cette nuit sans lune.

Dans une ruelle située non loin de la résidence du Kazekage, on pouvait trouver un bar se nommant _L'Oasis_. On y servait volontiers des cocktails aux noms étranges et aux saveurs originales, tout cela dans un cadre un peu sombre, mais confortable, avec ses banquettes de cuir brun et son éclairage tamisé.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de l'enseigne à pas pressé, car elle était en retard. Ses sandales noires claquaient sur le sol dans un bruit sec qui perturba la quiétude du moment. Enfin, elle se stoppa devant le bar et poussa un soupir de contentement à l'idée d'être arrivé.

Akira remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux qu'elle portait court sur la nuque et plus long devant, puis elle tira un peu sur sa jupe blanche dans une tentative de masquer ses jambes partiellement dénudées par le vêtement. En haut, elle avait revêtu un simple t-shirt noir au décolleté sage. C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans le bar.

À l'intérieur, il régnait une douce fraîcheur grâce aux épais murs de pierre et l'ambiance était décontractée. Les rires et les conversations sonores résonnaient sous la haute voute de la pièce. La jeune femme esquissa donc quelques pas dans l'entrée. Aussitôt, sa chevelure brilla sous la faible lumière, flamboyante, comme un soleil. La couleur de ses cheveux avait toujours été un sujet de discussion qui passionnait les autres, mais rarement la concernée. Ils étaient orange, tout simplement. Et elle avait dû en essuyer des remarques à ce propos !

Hotaru, le patron de _L'Oasis_, était un trentenaire à la peau tannée par le soleil, mais au visage fin qu'encadrait une masse de cheveux sombre. Il trônait derrière son comptoir et il eut tôt fait de la remarquer puis de la saluer. Akira s'approcha d'un pas guilleret et lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux.

À la lueur des lampes situées au-dessus du bar, il n'était pas bien difficile de voir le visage de la rousse : lisse, ovale. Son teint était légèrement hâlé, mais elle paraissait bien pâle aux côtés de Hotaru. Des yeux vert foncé, parcourus de filaments bruns, lui mangeaient le visage et, quand elle souriait, ils disparaissaient derrière ses joues rebondies. Elle avait une grande bouche dont elle se servait très souvent, pour le plus grand malheur de son entourage. Des sourcils fins, orange eux aussi, ainsi qu'un nez droit complétaient ce tableau avenant.

La jeune femme s'accouda au bar, le temps de converser quelques secondes.

– Alors, ma jolie, avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

– Avec personne, Anna me laisse tranquille aujourd'hui. Elle doit me présenter son nouveau petit-ami, confia-t-elle doucement tout en grimaçant. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? J'ai rendez-vous avec elle à neuf heures, mais je suis en retard.

– Tu es en avance, oui ! s'exclama Hotaru après avoir vérifié sa montre. Il est vingt heures trente.

Akira fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le cadran qu'elle avait fixé à son poignet droit. Effectivement, il était bien l'heure annoncée par le barman. Dans sa précipitation, elle s'était trompée en regardant la petite aiguille. La rousse ronchonna un instant contre sa maladresse sous le rire moqueur de l'homme basané.

Les rires, les moqueries gentilles, elle avait l'habitude. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que sa gaucherie ou son étourderie ne provoquent l'amusement de ses amis ou de sa famille. Et, quand ce n'était pas cela, sa couleur de cheveux particulière avait tôt fait de se rappeler à ses bons souvenirs. Akira avait subi les railleries lors de son enfance à Suna, puis après, dans les villages où ses parents s'étaient installés pour travailler. Et encore aujourd'hui, de retour au village du sable, il y avait les habitants et leurs regards inquisiteurs.

– Allez, pour la peine je t'offre l'un de mes nouveaux cocktails dont tu me diras des nouvelles, intervint l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Tu veux que je goûte avant que tu ne le mettes sur ta carte, c'est ça ? ironisa-t-elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

– Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour préparer le breuvage.

Akira se percha donc sur l'un des tabourets du bar et laissa pendre mollement ses jambes dans le vide. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce, _L'Oasis_ était calme ce soir. Une vingtaine de personnes se serrait dans les alcôves ou autour des petites tables de bois laqué. La jeune femme n'aimait pas vraiment être toute seule ici, elle s'ennuyait vite. Enfin, il ne lui restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant que son amie n'arrive. Alors, elle revint vers Hotaru qui s'activait avec ses bouteilles.

Avisant l'une des petites bougies alignées le long du bar, la rousse attrapa le pot de verre rouge et joua avec un instant. La flamme ondoyait doucement, perdant parfois en intensité lorsque la cire manquait de l'étouffer. Akira resta un moment à contempler la langue de feu qui s'élevait dans les airs, jaune, lumineuse. Elle s'apprêtait à reposer le photophore lorsque…

– Akira ! s'écria une voix masculine quelque part, derrière elle

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et renversa la cire brulante sur ses doigts. Aussitôt, elle fut debout, la bougie reposée sur le bar, secouant ses mains et soufflant dessus pour diminuer la chaleur de la paraffine. Hotaru releva la tête, intrigué par ses gesticulations.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

– Super ! s'exclama Akira avant de se calmer brusquement et d'enlever la cire durcie de ses doigts.

Une fois cette étape effectuée, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'en avait pas renversé sur le beau bois verni du bar. Alors, la jeune femme se retourna lentement pour chercher qui pouvait bien l'avoir appelée. Elle le trouva un peu plus loin, il agita sa main lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pouvait le voir. Akira secoua la tête d'exaspération et lui fit de grand yeux, il se contenta de rire. Elle se leva donc pour se diriger vers lui à petits pas.

Il s'agissait du petit-ami de sa cousine, Rei. Il était grand, ses cheveux châtains partaient dans tous les sens et, sous quelques mèches éparses, deux petits scarabées noirs brillaient d'amusement. Akira considéra un instant le sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres fines alors qu'elle s'approchait. Elle entendait d'ici ce qu'il allait lui dire : une remarque sur ses cheveux et une autre sur son extraordinaire capacité à être maladroite.

– Hey Citrouille, qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore fait aujourd'hui ? s'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire goguenard.

Et voilà, on ne pouvait pas faire plus prévisible que ce marionnettiste de malheur. Pourquoi devait-elle lui parler déjà ? Ah oui, parce que c'était l'amoureux de sa cousine et accessoirement son ami. Akira arriva à sa hauteur et put voir qu'il n'était pas seul, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge l'accompagnait. Elle le dévisagea rapidement. Il avait un visage ovale aux traits harmonieux, des lèvres fines et de beaux yeux clairs. Son front s'ornait d'un délicat motif carmin représentant l'amour. Enfin, la rousse s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur son épaisse chevelure rouge sang. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ne pas être la seule à avoir une couleur étrange. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Kankurô.

– Kanki, je te préviens, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je m'arrange pour t'étrangler dans ton sommeil.

– Ah, et comment, gamine ? répliqua le marionnettiste en arquant un sourcil.

– En trafiquant Karasu ou Sanshôuo pour les contrôler à distance, par exemple, fit-elle, mine de rien.

– Tu sais qu'elle fait peur ton idée ? En attendant, laisse mes marionnettes tranquilles et explique-moi plutôt ce que tu t'es fait au bras.

Akira baissa un instant les yeux sur son avant-bras gauche recouvert d'un large bandage. Son petit séjour à l'hôpital de l'après-midi lui revint alors en mémoire et elle grimaça.

– Eh bien, je sciais une barre de métal pour l'armature d'une marionnette quand…

– Ne me dis pas que tu t'es sciée dans le bras ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avec une grimace dégoutée.

– Mais non, imbécile, je ne suis pas _si_ maladroite, rétorqua la rousse en lui assenant une claque sur la tête. Je l'avais posé, Rei m'a appelé pour je ne sais plus quoi et, quand je me suis retournée, je suis restée accrochée à la barre de fer. Treize points de sutures, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Kankurô secoua la tête de découragement. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, il capta un mouvement derrière elle et lui fit signe de se retourner. Akira tomba nez à nez avec le patron du bar qui lui amenait son verre. En lui tendant, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Aussitôt, le visage de la rousse s'allongea et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'entrée.

– Merci Hotaru, souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le trentenaire retourna derrière son bar en lui adressant un signe d'encouragement. Akira grimaça et se tourna vers les deux garçons. Ils étaient à une table de quatre dans un coin de la salle et, si on y passait obligatoirement lorsqu'on voulait accéder à l'autre partie de la pièce, la lumière tamisée jetait de grandes ombres où l'on pouvait se cacher.

– Bien, s'exclama-t-elle en se faufilant derrière Kankurô, son verre à la main, je squatte un moment avec vous. Bon sang, Kanki, c'est quoi ça ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant le rouleau de parchemin posé sur la chaise à côté du marionnettiste.

– C'est Sasori.

– Nous sommes à Suna, dans un bar, pas dans un champ de mines !

– On est jamais trop prudent, argua le jeune homme tout en regardant Akira s'asseoir à côté de Gaara. Qui as-tu vu que tu souhaites ainsi éviter ?

La rousse leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, puis elle reprit contenance et lui désigna du doigt l'entrée. Kankurô se pencha légèrement et repéra bien vite celui qu'elle essayait de fuir.

– Ikuto(1), encore ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Akira.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit observer Gaara qui, imperturbable, regardait devant lui. Akira avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle n'était pas physionomiste pour un sou. Il lui était arrivé, pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, de passer à côté de Kankurô dans la rue et de ne pas le reconnaître. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que le marionnettiste avait partiellement revêtu sa tenue de ninja.

– On se connaît ? demanda tout de même Akira, le front plissé par la concentration.

Le jeune Kazekage se tourna lentement vers elle et la dévisagea de ses grands yeux vert clair. Kankurô les considéra un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Aussitôt, la rousse le fusilla du regard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Sur ce, elle retourna à sa contemplation du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui continuait de l'observer avec impassibilité. Akira avança la main et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui tourner légèrement la tête afin de capter la lumière.

– Non, des yeux comme ça, je m'en souviendrais, souffla-t-elle en même temps que Gaara enlevait doucement la main étrangère de son visage.

Le ninja finit par se tourner vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication quant à l'ignorance de la jeune femme sur son identité. Cependant, l'un des clients qui passaient devant leur table s'arrêta brusquement.

– Akira ! s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Il avait vingt-deux ans, le même âge que la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux bleus posaient autour de lui un regard froid et calculateur tandis que l'arrogance suintait de son visage aux traits fins.

– Ikuto, quel plaisir de te revoir, lâcha la rousse d'un ton sarcastique en refermant d'un geste rageur son poing autour de son verre. Si tu n'es pas devenu aveugle depuis la dernière fois, tu remarqueras que je suis en compagnie d'amis, alors de l'air !

Le jeune homme considéra un instant les deux frères qui se faisaient face et il hocha lentement la tête.

– Tu t'es trouvé des amis en dehors des marionnettes ? lança-t-il comme son regard s'attardait sur le Kazekage. Une grande première !

– Dégage, ou je m'assurerais que ton prochain verre contienne un poison de mon cru, grinça Akira en le foudroyant du regard.

Ikuto lui accorda un sourire sardonique avant de reprendre son chemin et de retrouver ses amis un peu plus loin. La jeune femme inspira profondément pour se calmer et but une gorgée de son cocktail. Un délicieux mélange de citron vert, d'agrumes et de fruits exotiques explosa sous ses papilles délicates.

– Je croyais qu'il te laissait tranquille, intervint Kankurô en fronçant les sourcils.

– La plupart du temps, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Un silence concentré suivit peu après. Akira réfléchissait aux paroles du blond.

– Mais dis donc, il a raison, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se penchant vers Kankurô. Lui, toi, Anna, je n'ai que des amis marionnettistes !

– Et alors ? répliqua le jeune homme en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Akira ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, déjà elle se tournait vers son voisin qui, à nouveau, posa tranquillement ses prunelles vertes d'eau sur elle.

– Tu es ninja ? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Gaara hocha lentement la tête.

– Tu te bats avec des marionnettes ?

À peine eut-il secoué légèrement la tête de gauche à droite que la jeune femme poussait un cri d'exclamation.

– Super ! Alors tu veux être mon ami ? lança Akira, les yeux brillants. Bon, je te préviens tout de suite, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement, ne m'appelle pas Carotte et je te t'appellerais pas Tomate. Et évite les Citrouille, Potiron, Abricot, Orange et compagnie comme l'autre dégénéré en face de toi, sinon ça ne le fera pas entre nous.

Kankurô s'indigna face à cette remarque et la rousse se contenta de lui tirer puérilement la langue avant de revenir au jeune Kazekage.

– Moi, c'est Akira.

– Gaara, souffla-t-il doucement de sa belle voix grave.

À l'entente de ce prénom, Akira fronça les sourcils puis se tourna rapidement vers Kankurô. Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche puis la referma, posa à nouveau son regard sur Gaara puis sur son ami. Lassé de son manège, le marionnettiste intervint :

– Oui, c'est mon frère, commença-t-il en prenant un ton ennuyé. Oui, c'est le Kazekage. Et, oui, tu l'as vu de loin au festival des Feux d'Artifice l'année dernière.

– Oh ! fit-elle, surprise, avant de pivoter brusquement pour faire face à Gaara. Dis donc, le Kazekage dans un bar, c'est un peu étrange comme concept, non ?

– Laisse-le tranquille ! grommela Kankurô. J'ai déjà eu du mal à le faire venir.

– Bon, bon, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien, râla Akira en levant les mains devant elle en signe de reddition. Au fait, reprit-elle peu après, quand tu rentreras chez toi ce soir, si tu trouves un gâteau au chocolat dans la cuisine, je te déconseille de le manger.

– Pourquoi ? Rei cuisine bien.

La rousse lui adressa une grimace de dégout.

– Oui, j'avoue, en temps normal. Alors, d'accord, le repas était très bon, elle avait fait des nouilles sautées aux champignons noirs et tu sais comme j'adore ça. Mais quand elle a coupé son gâteau…

La jeune femme laissa alors sa phrase en suspens et but une gorgée de son cocktail.

– Et ? s'impatienta le marionnettiste.

– Il y avait des choses dedans, souffla-t-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

– Akira !

– Mais ne me casse pas tout le suspense, là ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement face au ton découragé de son ami. Donc, je croyais que c'était de la pâte de datte, parce que la pâte de datte c'est bon, mais non. Franchement, un gâteau au chocolat avec de la pâte de haricot rouge dedans, tu m'expliques le sens gustatif à cette abominable monstruosité ?

Kankurô rit doucement en secouant la tête. Il finit par reprendre son sérieux et haussa simplement les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas l'anko que…

– Sérieusement, la pâte de haricot rouge sucré, c'est immangeable ! C'est une atrocité innommable ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Gaara ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant brusquement sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge se contenta de lui signifier son accord tandis qu'Akira se tournait vers le marionnettiste, un air vainqueur peint sur le visage.

– Tu vois, j'ai raison, annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

– C'est parce que tu viens de trouver la seule chose où Gaara pourrait être d'accord avec toi, grinça Kankurô en lui jetant un regard outré.

– Mais non, je suis sûre qu'on a plein de points communs, fit la jeune femme, certaine d'elle.

– Il n'aime pas le chocolat, lança brusquement son ami, l'air de rien.

Les yeux d'Akira s'agrandirent et elle se tourna d'un bloc vers son voisin.

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Gaara ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un désespoir feint, une main sur le cœur. Tout avait bien commencé entre nous, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.

Le jeune Kazekage leva un regard intrigué vers son frère. Il ne comprenait pas la situation et la réaction de la rousse le troublait. Kankurô esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant son air perdu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-il peu après. Elle plaisante, elle ne t'en veut pas. Et puis, Kira est un peu folle sur les bords, il faut un certain temps d'adaptation, ajouta le marionnettiste en se penchant en avant pour prendre le ton du conspirateur.

– Hé ! s'indigna la rousse.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin dans ses plaintes qu'une silhouette se plantait devant leur table. Akira reconnut tout de suite son amie. Elle avait un visage plutôt harmonieux avec une mâchoire légèrement carrée et de grands yeux bleus en amandes qui disparaissaient derrière plusieurs mèches folles d'une belle couleur marron.

– Anna-conda ! s'écria Akira avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel face à ce surnom grotesque, même si elle avait l'habitude à présent. Elle considéra un instant les deux garçons qui accompagnaient son amie puis elle inclina légèrement la tête.

– Maître Kazekage, Kankurô.

– Ah, ben elle, elle t'a reconnu tout de suite ! intervint la rousse en tapotant doucement le bras de son voisin. T'as vu Anna-nas, je me suis fait un nouvel ami, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Les yeux bleus passèrent plusieurs fois de Gaara à Akira, puis la brune ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération.

– Excusez-la, maître Kazekage, souffla Anna avec déférence. Elle a tendance à être insupportable par moment. Allez viens Kira, laisse-le tranquille, reprit-elle à l'adresse de son amie, on y va !

Akira se leva donc rapidement, son verre en main, et fit le tour de la table en passant derrière Kankurô. Finalement, elle se planta devant la table, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, indécise.

– Bon, Kanki, à bientôt, finit-elle par déclarer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et Gaara, j'espère qu'on se reverra. T'as une super couleur de cheveux, tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle en tapotant tranquillement la tête du Kazekage qui dardait sur elle un regard intrigué.

Anna, à ses côtés, grogna et la rousse se dépêcha d'enlever sa main pour suivre son amie. De loin, on pouvait encore l'entendre : « Hé, Anna-logie, le Kazekage il est cool, tu me l'avais jamais dit. ».

x

La nuit prenait ses aises depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Les sons du désert s'élevaient jusqu'à son perchoir pour ce soir : les remparts. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise avec sa cousine. Venir s'installer ici, parler pendant des heures, réfléchir, se vider la tête. Akira était heureuse de vivre à nouveau à Suna, même si elle avait imaginé son retour dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prit pas garde au jeune homme qui approchait lentement, dans sa ronde quotidienne, nuit après nuit. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle sentit enfin une présence, elle leva la tête rapidement et fut tellement surprise de le trouver debout à côté d'elle qu'elle sursauta brusquement. Akira commença à tomber dans le vide devant elle, lorsqu'elle sentit une masse compacte la ramener jusqu'au promontoire.

À nouveau sur le rempart, la jeune femme regarda avec fascination le sable danser autour d'elle en se dissipant. Elle tendit la main pour en attraper quelques grains. Enfin, le fluide arénacé perdit de sa vigueur et se posa tranquillement sur le sol recouvert de la poussière du désert.

– C'est vraiment extraordinaire, commenta-t-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, songeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tard.

– Akira donnait une soirée qui s'est finie il y a peu, commença la jeune femme en reposant son regard sur l'immensité du désert. Et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, c'est tellement calme à cette heure.

– Akira ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Celle aux cheveux orange reporta son attention sur Gaara et lui accorda un sourire en coin.

– Le cousin de Rei, répondit-elle tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Oui, ce n'est pas très original, mais ma mère est tombée amoureuse de ce prénom lorsque l'autre Akira est né. C'est pour cela qu'on m'appelle Kira, généralement.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Le jeune Kazekage posait ses grands yeux clairs sur elle, indéfinissables. Il semblait dur de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête aux cheveux écarlates.

– Dis, commença Akira tandis que l'excitation marquait sa voix, si je saute, tu arriveras à me rattraper ?

– Pardon ? s'enquit le jeune homme en la considérant, légèrement interloqué.

– Oui, si je sautais, là, maintenant. Tu pourrais me récupérer avec le sable ?

Lentement, il hocha la tête et Akira se releva précipitamment, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Alors, elle agita sa main en signe d'au revoir, puis s'élança soudainement dans le vide. La surprise passée, Gaara la rattrapa rapidement et la ramena à ses côtés, encore une fois. Le sourire de la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de son intensité, au contraire.

– C'était génial, j'avais l'impression de voler ! Merci, Gaara.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ses actions, ses répliques. Les pensées qui s'agitaient sous cette masse de cheveux, brillants comme le soleil au crépuscule. Cela dut transparaitre sur son visage, puisqu'elle lui demanda ce qui se passait.

– Tu m'as accordé ta confiance, alors que tu ne me connais pas, déclara-t-il simplement de sa voix grave, imperturbable.

– Eh bien, on est amis, non ? lui répondit simplement Akira avec une joie évidente.

Comme il demeurait impassible, la jeune femme perdit de sa superbe et le doute para un moment son visage, mêlé à ce qui devait être de la gêne.

– Enfin, tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses que je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'auparavant. Je voulais vraiment être ton amie, mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tout à fait, ajouta Akira en hochant lentement la tête. On dit toujours que je suis trop bavarde, trop étourdie et trop maladroite, trop joyeuse, trop insupportable…Beaucoup trop de trop en somme, alors je comprends que les gens n'aient pas envie de devenir ami avec moi.

La jeune femme finit par se mordiller la lèvre et relever les yeux vers Gaara. Il la dévisageait toujours, sans qu'aucune émotion ne se lise sur son visage.

– Pourquoi voulais-tu être mon amie ?

– Tu avais l'air sympa, reprit Akira avec un peu plus d'entrain. Et quelqu'un avec une couleur de cheveux aussi voyante que la mienne ne peut qu'être génial, affirma-t-elle ensuite avec conviction tout en hochant rapidement la tête.

Gaara resta un moment immobile, assimilant ces paroles étranges. Enfin, le coin de ses lèvres frémit légèrement et il hocha lentement la tête.

– D'accord, conclut-il d'une voix égale.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à comprendre que ce simple mot signifiait plus en réalité : il acceptait d'être son ami. Le sourire qu'il reçut en retour était éblouissant.

x

Les jours passèrent, paisibles, dans une chaleur étouffante, comme c'était le cas chaque été dans le désert. Ainsi, les entrainements des ninjas se faisaient soit très tôt, soit lorsque le soleil commençait enfin à décliner dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide qu'aucun nuage ne parait. C'était un jour comme celui-ci, caniculaire. Akira peinait à s'acclimater à nouveau aux conditions climatiques de Suna et elle était restée au fin fond de l'atelier pour gagner un peu de fraicheur.

Le jour précédent, sa cousine lui faisait cadeau d'une heureuse nouvelle : Kankurô l'avait demandé en mariage. Et la rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plus que temps ! Elle aimait bien le marionnettiste, il était comme elle, passionné par ces pantins de bois. C'est ce qui avait décidé son choix.

Akira sortit rapidement de la boutique _Le Marionnettiste_, laissant Rei à la petite table dans le magasin qui se demandait où elle allait ainsi, chargée de deux rouleaux de parchemin. Elle parcourut les rues jusqu'aux terrains d'entrainement où il devait se trouver. Et, effectivement, Kankurô était sur l'un d'eux en compagnie de son frère, à s'entrainer au combat rapproché dans leur tenue de ninja. La jeune femme ne pensait pas voir son nouvel ami ici.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, ils se détournèrent de leur entrainement pour poser leur attention sur elle. Akira se planta devant Kankurô et lui fourra les gros parchemins dans les bras avant de trottiner gaiement vers le plus jeune de la fratrie du Sable pour le saluer.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? lui parvint la voix du jeune marionnettiste tandis qu'elle demandait à Gaara s'il allait bien.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa l'un de ses sourcils orange.

– Tu es marionnettiste, non ? lui lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

Kankurô demeura interloqué une seconde, puis il retourna les parchemins afin de voir les inscriptions qui bordaient le papier. Son visage blêmit considérablement et il s'empressa de relever les yeux vers elle.

– C'est… tu… non…

À l'entendre ainsi bredouiller, Akira éclata d'un rire léger avant de revenir vers lui. Elle posa une main sur l'un des parchemins tandis que le jeune homme regardait les rouleaux comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

– Je pense que là où il est mon père n'en a plus besoin, commença-t-elle avec une douceur mêlée de nostalgie. Et j'ai l'impression que leur place est avec toi. Tu les respecteras pour ce qu'elles sont, un héritage de grande valeur.

– Je ne peux pas…, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante. Je…

– Tu les mérites.

Le silence s'étira un instant. Seul était perceptible le bruit étouffé des pas de Gaara sur la terre poussiéreuse. Il s'approcha, lentement, tout en dardant son regard pensif sur son grand frère.

– Il s'agit de Supaida, et de sa plus belle création qui lui a valu son surnom : Tai Pan, reprit Akira en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle hésitait. Je… j'ai… Tu vas faire partie de notre famille et tu es un grand marionnettiste, alors… voilà.

– L'araignée et le Taïpan du désert, murmura Kankurô pour lui-même, le regard dans le vide.

Le temps s'écoula encore, sans que le marionnettiste n'eût de réaction. Les créations de Yashiro, surnommé le Taïpan du Désert en raison de son extraordinaire capacité à créer des poisons complexes, étaient plus abouties encore que celles de Sasori du Sable Rouge. L'homme était devenu une légende au sein de la caste des marionnettistes. Et tenir deux de ses pantins entre ses mains lui semblait surréaliste, alors en devenir le propriétaire…

Gaara fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Ne devrais-tu pas la remercier ? déclara-t-il simplement.

Cela fit revenir son frère ainé à lui et il s'empressa de remercier Akira à grand renfort de « merci » bredouillés d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'en fut rapidement, disparaissant sur un signe de main, un grand sourire collé aux lèves.

x

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La lune montante brillait de son éclat argenté. Le sable voletait par moment sous la brise légère. Ce soir, les rues étaient d'un calme irréel à Suna.

Akira n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Occupée à assembler une marionnette de combat assez imposante, les minutes s'étaient envolées sans qu'elle en ait même conscience. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait là, dans la rue, seule, à presque trois heures du matin.

La jeune femme n'était pas peureuse, non. Elle savait se défendre, son père lui avait appris les rudiments du Taijutsu et Akira se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais ce soir, l'angoisse sourde qui montait en elle au fil des secondes l'inquiétait. Un pressentiment.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une sensation illusoire que quelque chose de mauvais se passerait bientôt. Et la rousse se trompait rarement sur ses prédictions. C'est pourquoi, elle marchait d'un pas rapide, essayant de rejoindre rapidement son appartement avant que ça ne lui tombe dessus.

Un bruit lui fit stopper son avancée. C'était infime, à peine une pierre qui roule sur le sol poussiéreux. Akira regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Essayant de transpercer la semi-obscurité de ses yeux verts, elle ne vit pourtant pas l'attaque venir.

La violence du coup de poing l'envoya à terre, sonnée. Son corps mince s'écroula faiblement et elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une poigne puissante l'attrapait par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle. Un parfum musqué envahit ses sens. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, tentant de retrouver un semblant de concentration. Enfin, ses prunelles brillantes de douleur purent se poser sur son agresseur.

Akira ne cilla même pas. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle savait qu'un jour il n'en pourrait plus de la voir continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était, sans lui. Il resserra sa poigne sur le cou longiligne, l'étouffant à moitié tandis qu'elle commençait à se débattre.

– Tu es à moi, il faudra bien te faire à cette idée, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de folie. La prochaine fois, j'attends de toi une parfaite coopération. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Il la lâcha brutalement et disparut dans la nuit, aussi vivement que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Akira se laissa glisser à terre, ses jambes ne pouvant supporter son poids plus longtemps. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine menue et elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.

La menace résonnait dans sa tête, les mots virevoltaient, encore et encore. Le temps viendrait bientôt où il passera à l'action sans plus s'encombrer de la prévenir. Car il ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'elle ne lui appartienne à nouveau, comme l'une de ses marionnettes qu'il aimait tant.

Avec difficulté, la jeune femme prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser. Elle porta une main tremblante à sn arcade qui gonflait déjà sous le choc violent. Mais la jeune femme ne sera pas à lui, ni à personne. Jamais.

x

Le lendemain matin, peu avant midi, une silhouette mince se découpait sur les remparts, non loin des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de Suna. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de repos. Une aubaine pour Akira. Elle avait quitté son appartement il y a plusieurs heures et redoutait de se confronter à sa cousine ou encore à son amie Anna. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se terrait ici, loin de l'agitation du village, loin de ses proches.

Étendant ses tentacules le long de l'arcade gauche, un bleu impressionnant se découpait sur la peau pâle de la rousse. Inconsciemment, Akira passa doucement ses doigts sur la bosse gorgée de sang. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle se cachait.

Certes, sa maladresse légendaire n'était un secret pour personne et ce genre de blessure arrivait souvent. Cependant, la jeune artisane manquait de courage pour affronter Rei, et lui mentir sans vergogne. Elle n'aimait pas le mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui. Tout plutôt qu'avouer à ses proches qu'il recommençait à la persécuter. Il se calmerait bientôt, Akira en était certaine.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, comme emportées par une rivière calme et paisible. Alors, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella doucement pour la saluer, elle sursauta vivement et se tourna vers son visiteur. Le visage de la jeune femme se détendit lorsqu'elle le reconnut et un sourire vint parer ses lèvres pleines.

– Bonjour, Gaara.

Il était debout à ses côtés, dardant son regard impénétrable sur elle. Le Kazekage la dévisagea un long moment avant de s'accroupir silencieusement.

– Que t'es-tu fait au visage ?

Un moment passa avant que la réponse à cette question ne parvienne jusqu'à l'esprit d'Akira. Le mensonge. Prenant une grande aspiration, le cœur serré à l'idée de trahir la confiance de son nouvel ami, elle se lança d'une voix joyeuse :

– Oh, eh bien, je suis vraiment maladroite par moment. Je me suis pris une porte dans la figure, fit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Akira n'aurait su dire s'il croyait son explication. Cependant, il hocha lentement la tête après l'avoir considéré pendant plusieurs secondes.

– Tu es encore là, reprit-il avec détachement, dans ce qui devait plus tenir de l'affirmation que de la question.

Avec un petit sourire nostalgique, Akira lui raconta cette habitude qu'elle avait de venir ici avec sa cousine Rei. De contempler le désert, heure après heure. De discuter des jours entiers sous le soleil de plomb du Pays du Vent.

– Tu sais, continua la jeune femme en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées par le vent venant de l'est, je voulais m'excuser.

Les sourcils de Gaara se froncèrent et, comme elle continuait à regarder le désert, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander une explication, mais elle le devança.

– Quand on était plus jeune, je t'ai ignoré, comme tous les autres. À l'âge de six ans, en déménageant dans un petit village avec mes parents, j'ai découvert ce que le mot solitude voulait dire, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douloureuse tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur son short. Les autres enfants. Ils me prenaient pour un démon à cause de mes cheveux orange. Alors, je sais que ça ne changera rien pour toi, avec tout le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis, mais je voulais te dire que je suis désolée.

Le silence s'installa. Akira n'osait se tourner vers le jeune Kazekage et se confronter aux orbes vert pâle. Alors, elle ne bougea pas et se tut, attendant une réaction de la part de son nouvel ami.

– Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Suna ?

La question la surprit. Le ton de sa voix grave était toujours égal à lui-même, indifférent. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager de ses grands yeux d'une couleur proche des sapins de la terre du Pays du Feu. De grands yeux qui se heurtèrent à la limpidité de deux puits sans fond, insondables. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et le considéra un instant, étonnée. Enfin, Akira finit par se reprendre.

– Eh bien, il n'y avait plus rien là-bas, déclara-t-elle avec un détachement qui semblait feint.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer en silence, et elle poursuivit.

– La dernière Grande Guerre a emporté mon père, il y a quelques années, maintenant. Il avait pris sa retraite en tant que ninja, longtemps auparavant, pour se consacrer à la fabrication de marionnettes de combat et de poisons. Lorsque l'Alliance s'est formée, recommença Akira après quelques secondes de silence, il a tenu à y aller pour servir son pays, comme il disait. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. J'ai cru que ma mère ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais elle s'est battue pour continuer à vivre, puis elle est morte, il y a deux ans.

Elle s'interrompit pour passer une main lasse sur son visage, détournant également les yeux de Gaara. Puis elle plongea son regard dans l'immensité aride et poursuivit :

– J'ai vivoté un peu toute seule, quelque temps, puis mon oncle et ma tante sont venus me voir, déclara la jeune femme tandis que son sourire devenait perceptible dans sa voix. Ils voulaient me proposer de reprendre la boutique avec ma cousine Rei puisque son père prenait sa retraite. Alors, continua-t-elle en dardant ses prunelles vertes teintées d'amusement sur son ami, me voilà !

Le coin des lèvres du Kazekage se souleva légèrement, imperceptiblement. Et Akira sut qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Cette seule réaction était déjà une réponse en soit. Alors, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le désert à ses pieds, profitant de la présence à ses côtés, une présence chaleureuse à sa manière. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, son murmure manqua s'envoler avec le vent du matin, mais Akira l'entendit tout de même :

– Merci.

x

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement et la menace qui pesait sur elle semblait se faire plus légère au fur et à mesure du temps. Alors, une nouvelle nuit, Akira rentrait seule, tranquillement, profitant de l'air doux qui balayait les rues de Suna. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle mit un certain temps à remarquer le bruit qui semblait la suivre.

C'était à peine un froissement de tissu, un glissement des grains de sable sur le sol poussiéreux. Pourtant, cela la glaça d'effroi. Il était là, elle n'avait aucun doute. La jeune femme accéléra soudainement, mais elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'il surgit brusquement en face d'elle, atterrissant souplement d'une des toitures.

– Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, ma chère Kira ?

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit. Imperturbable. Dure.

– N'oublie pas que je suis un ninja, reprit tranquillement le jeune homme en s'approchant avec lenteur. Et un excellent marionnettiste, ajouta-t-il.

Akira était restée figée sur place, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter. Elle ne pouvait fuir, il la rattraperait en une poignée de secondes. Alors, la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était de crier, en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Le quartier se trouvait assez isolé et les gardes ne passaient que rarement dans ce coin du village.

Ikuto était là, devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient et elle pouvait sentir son odeur musquée. Un parfum qui, si elle l'avait apprécié à une époque, lui donnait à présent la nausée. Le cœur d'Akira s'accéléra de peur lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, frôlant de ses lèvres son oreille gauche.

– Je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux, souffla-t-il doucement d'un ton à faire froid dans le dos et qui hérissa les poils de la rousse.

Enfin, il se recula de peu et la considéra un instant. Dans un geste plein de douceur, il caressa lentement l'arcade meurtrie tandis qu'un rictus déformait son visage lisse.

– Ta fierté mal placée te perdra, Kira. Je suis sûre que tu as menti ces derniers jours. Une maladresse de plus, qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi, hein ?

Il recula d'un pas pour la regarder de bas en haut. Akira trembla sous le poids terrifiant de ce regard fou et calculateur. À l'époque, peu après son retour à Suna, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec lui, il avait été doux et prévenant. Puis, au bout de six mois ensemble, il l'avait trompé avec une autre. Elle l'avait envoyé se faire voir et avait décidé de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Mais lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Et Akira était sûre d'une chose, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et, comme avant une tempête de sable, il y a toujours un moment d'accalmie, aussi bref qu'illusoire.

– Allons ma belle, qu'allons-nous faire de toi, hein ? lança le ninja en lui accordant un sourire presque… tendre ?

Dans un brusque élan de courage, ou de folie pure, Akira fit volte-face et s'élança dans la rue en hurlant de toute la force de ses cordes vocales. Son cri résonna un court instant et sa fuite ne dura qu'une infime poignée de secondes puisqu'elle se retrouva bientôt au sol, écrasé par le corps d'Ikuto, une lame sous la gorge.

– Eh bien, eh bien, tu veux déjà me quitter ? Petite sauvage, je vais te dresser moi !

Le ton était doucereux, rempli d'une sorte d'amusement. Il eut tôt fait de la relever, avec brusquerie. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur froide de folie et Akira eut vraiment peur. Le kunaï ne quitta pas la gorge délicate tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur le plus proche avec une violence inouïe. La tête lui tourna un instant, alors qu'elle se remettait péniblement du choc. Une poigne puissante lui enserrait le cou, rendant sa respiration difficile.

– Je… suis… ton… maître ! martela-t-il d'une voix dure tout en frappant vivement le crâne fragile contre la paroi de sable contre laquelle Akira était acculée.

Du sang ne tarda pas à s'écouler de sa tête, traçant de sinistres sillons rougeâtres sur le mur. L'emprise se resserra sur son cou et, bientôt, elle s'évanouit. Alors qu'Ikuto s'apprêtait à recommencer à frapper la tête sur le pan arénacé, quelques grains du désert s'élevèrent doucement et rapidement dans les airs.

Brusquement, une masse compacte de sable le repoussa violemment. Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte sous le choc, puis il reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il _le_ vit, Ikuto blêmit et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Dans la lueur d'un lampadaire, _sa_ silhouette immobile se découpait sur les ombres de la nuit. _Son_ visage était masqué par les ténèbres, mais deux pupilles brillantes perçaient dans l'éclat faible de l'éclairage de rue. Devant lui se tenait son Kazekage et il n'avait pas l'air content.

Gaara s'avança, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un regard aussi froid que les glaces éternelles du Pays du Gel. Le ninja en face de lui recula à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Akira, le plus jeune de la fratrie du Sable ignora son adversaire pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui gisait là, inconsciente. Son sang imbibait lentement le sol autour d'elle. Doucement, Gaara la prit dans ses bras, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ikuto qui le regardait avec une peur certaine.

– Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, mais où la menace était clairement palpable.

La silhouette du jeune Kazekage disparut dans la nuit, emportant avec lui le corps inanimé de celle qui se disait son amie.

x

L'aube se levait paisiblement, indolente, et, dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital de Suna, une jeune femme émergeait difficilement de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'Akira se réveilla, un mal de tête atroce la prit instantanément, à peine les yeux ouverts. Son crâne semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur et elle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle entendit, plus qu'elle ne vit, quelqu'un se précipiter à ses côtés et, dans la faible lueur du jour, la rousse reconnut le visage de sa cousine.

Rei lui expliqua posément ce qui s'était passé : l'attaque d'Ikuto, son traumatisme crânien, sa perte importante de sang et le fait qu'il ait failli l'étrangler. La plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, tentant vainement de parler, mais elle ne put que gémir lamentablement. Sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle puisse articuler des mots.

– Il a serré vraiment très fort, intervint sa cousine en lui jetant un regard inquiet. Les médecins ont dit qu'il faudra quelques jours avant que tu puisses parler normalement.

– Mal, réussit tout de même à chuchoter faiblement Akira.

– Oui, ta gorge. Ta tête aussi est douloureuse ?

La jeune femme rousse se contenta de cligner des paupières en signe d'assainissement. Aussitôt, Rei disparut dans le couloir. Elle revint quelque temps plus tard, accompagnée d'un des médecins de l'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à la peau presque translucide et au regard chargé de chaleur qui l'ausculta rapidement avant de lui donner un médicament pour la douleur.

– Bien, jeune demoiselle, commença le médecin d'une voix calme et douce, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur lorsque vous êtes arrivé. D'ailleurs, si maître Kazekage n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour vous, ajouta-t-il en baissant légèrement la voix.

Akira fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas. Alors, elle jeta un regard perdu à sa cousine qui répondit à sa question muette :

– C'est Gaara qui t'a trouvé. Il t'a entendu crier et t'a amené tout de suite à l'hôpital.

La rousse hocha lentement la tête, veillant à ne pas empirer la douleur sous son crâne. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle à son nouvel ami !

– Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez un important traumatisme crânien, poursuivit le vieil homme en remballant son matériel. Nous avons pu résorber une partie de l'hématome, mais c'est à la nature de faire le reste à présent. Je vous invite donc à ne pas faire de geste brusque et à vous reposer le plus possible. Vous pourrez vous lever ce soir lorsqu'on viendra vous faire un check-up. Concernant votre cou, continua-t-il en prenant un ton plus sérieux, les mains de votre agresseur ont laissé d'importantes marques et il y a également une inflammation des tissus. Vous pourrez murmurer, mais la parole sera douloureuse, tout comme la déglutition. Pendant trois jours, vous aurez donc exclusivement une alimentation liquide.

Les informations mirent un certain temps à parvenir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, puis, quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette hérésie qu'elle sentait poindre : alimentation liquide. Et son chocolat quotidien ?

Lorsque le médecin repartit, sous le regard résigné d'Akira, sa cousine attrapa quelque chose sur l'un des fauteuils et le lui tendit. À la vision de l'animal en peluche, un ours blanc aux yeux de plastique brillant, elle poussa un cri de joie qui se solda par un gargouillis de douleur. Ceci n'entrava pas le plaisir de la jeune femme à l'idée que Rei lui ait amené son fidèle « Fû » (2). Alors, plus tard, quand sa cousine la laissa se reposer, la rousse s'endormit, la peluche serrée dans ses bras graciles, un sourire parant ses lèvres.

Tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon derrière la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital d'Akira, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et une silhouette pénétra à l'intérieur. La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos et les bras refermés autour d'un animal en peluche. Un frémissement parcourut les lèvres du nouvel arrivant à la vision de cette scène.

Akira ne dormait pas. Elle cherchait un sommeil qui ne venait pas, mais sa fatigue était telle qu'ouvrir les yeux lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Alors, lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre, elle l'entendit, mais ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce que son visiteur allait faire.

Les pas se firent plus proche et la jeune femme put entendre qu'il s'arrêtait à ses côtés, non loin d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'Akira ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté, puis dévisagea le jeune homme par-dessus la fourrure blanche de sa peluche. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le reconnut et elle articula un « merci » silencieux. Il lui répondit à sa manière, d'un simple hochement de la tête.

Alors, elle referma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à les garder ouverts plus longtemps, et la présence rassurante du chef du village du sable lui permit de trouver le sommeil.

x

Une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, le lit d'hôpital d'Akira était fait avec soin et il n'y avait plus aucune trace des affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées un peu partout durant son séjour ici. Assise sur le matelas, habillée de pied en cape, son sac à ses côtés, la jeune femme discutait âprement de sa future sortie avec le médecin en chef. Celui-ci ne voulait pas la laisser partir seule et Rei travaillait encore. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, projetant de longues ombres menaçantes dans la lumière déclinante du jour. L'attention de la rousse fut aussitôt attirée par ce nouvel arrivant.

– Gaara, tu tombes à pic ! s'exclama joyeusement Akira en agitant ses jambes dans le vide. Dites, je peux y aller, maintenant, hein ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

Ce dernier hésita un moment, ses yeux faisant la navette entre sa patiente et le chef de son village. Enfin, il se lança.

– Il faudrait la ramener chez elle, finit-il par dire au jeune Kazekage.

Gaara l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête dans un mouvement bref. Alors, le médecin signa le formulaire de sortie sous le regard ravi de la jeune femme. Elle trottina derrière son ami tout du long, lui demandant comment il allait et comment se passait son travail. Il lui répondait par quelques mots et s'enquérait également de son état. Et, enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Akira, alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à son appartement, la rousse lui fit signe, les yeux pétillants de malice, et ils gravirent encore une volée de marches pour se retrouver au dernier étage. Tout était paisible ici et le vent jouait négligemment avec l'arrondie du toit. Akira posa son sac à dos et s'installa en tailleur, près de la porte, avant de tapoter la place à ses côtés tout en dardant un regard rieur sur son ami. Celui-ci finit par lui obéir et il s'assit à ses côtés, en silence.

Le temps passa paisiblement et les deux jeunes gens discutaient. Quoiqu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la rousse parlait le plus et que la longueur des phrases de Gaara dépassait rarement la demi-douzaine de mots. Akira s'était allongé au sol devant son ami, la tête sur son sac, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le voir lorsqu'elle levait les yeux. Le silence s'étirait depuis un moment déjà lorsque le jeune Kazekage reprit la parole de son habituelle voix inexpressive :

– Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? demanda-t-il aussi simplement que s'il parlait de la météo.

Le choc passé, Akira réfléchit à cette question intéressante, mais réellement étrange dans la bouche de son ami.

– Eh bien, oui, je crois, finit-elle par dire en fronçant les sourcils, comme elle cherchait à se souvenir. Quand je suis arrivée à Suna, je me suis bien entendu avec Ikuto et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Après six mois, je croyais que c'était de l'amour, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

La jeune femme hocha la tête à ses réflexions et son regard dériva dans le vague, puis Gaara lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui raconta alors l'infidélité d'Ikuto et sa décision de le laisser tomber. Ceci n'avait pas plus au shinobi qui s'était accroché, jusqu'à l'intervention de ninjas influents qui comptaient parmi les amis de la rousse : Anna et Kankurô. Ensuite, elle avait eu la paix, mais ces derniers temps, il s'était fait plus insistant.

– Et tu connais la suite, conclut-elle avec une grimace éloquente.

Si son crâne ne lui était plus douloureux, Akira pouvait parler, mais de manière raisonnée : pas d'exclamation de voix ou de cri. À partir d'un certain seuil de volume, sa gorge encore enflée se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

– Et toi, Gaara, reprit la jeune artisane en dardant ses prunelles vertes sur son ami, as-tu connu l'amour ?

Le chef du village du sable mit longtemps à répondre et la rousse crut qu'il ne parlerait pas. Cependant, son regard la balaya rapidement avant de se poser plus loin, sur les lumières du village qui s'étaient allumées il y a peu.

– Ce sentiment, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Un sourire paisible s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Akira et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette réponse attendrissante. Parfois, pour certaines choses, il lui faisait penser à un enfant qui découvrait le monde.

– Tu verras, lança-t-elle dans la nuit, lorsque tu rencontreras la bonne personne, tu le sauras tout de suite.

Certes, son conseil non avisé résonnait plus comme un espoir qu'autre chose. Akira ne savait pas réellement si les coups de foudre étaient réels, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'exister peut-être. Alors, elle n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse, mais écouta tout de même avec attention celle qu'il lui donna.

– Et si je passais à côté, justement parce que j'ignore ce que c'est ?

La rousse réfléchit un moment. Il s'agissait là d'une bonne question qui méritait une réponse développée. Elle se basa sur sa propre expérience pour lui expliquer comment elle voyait les choses.

– Si tu te lies avec une fille avec laquelle tu veux être plus proche, que tu aimes passer du temps à ses côtés, commença doucement la rousse, je pense que tu auras déjà une bonne piste.

Gaara resta un moment sans réaction, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Alors, peut-être que je suis amoureux de toi.

Cette déclaration mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre le cerveau d'Akira. Et, quand ce fut fait, elle se redressa en beuglant un tonitruant « Hein ? » qui résonna faiblement au vu de sa blessure à la gorge. Portant brusquement une main à sa tête – le médecin lui avait conseillé d'éviter les gestes brusques –, elle se sentit partir en arrière et tomba bientôt évanouie, dans les bras de Gaara qui l'avait rattrapé grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés. Il l'amena à l'hôpital, encore une fois.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, dans l'une des salles de consultations, elle vit son ami, à ses côtés, qui la regardait avec ce qu'elle pensait être de l'inquiétude. En voyant qu'elle était réveillée, le Kazekage lui apprit qu'un médecin ne devait pas tarder. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme qui s'était occupé d'elle pendant son précédent séjour entra dans la pièce tout en demandant à Gaara de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le chef de Suna, le médecin s'approcha lentement du lit et un rictus en coin se dessina soudainement sur ses lèvres minces. Akira fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le Docteur Nakashima lui avait toujours paru gentil et chaleureux. Et, après que l'homme eut tendu ses mains devant lui pour esquisser le signe de rupture en mudras, les yeux verts s'agrandirent de stupeur en reconnaissant Ikuto. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais, aussitôt, il se précipita sur elle pour la bâillonner de sa large main.

– Pas un mot ou ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras, chuchota-t-il en dardant sur elle son regard dément.

Le ninja sortit un couteau d'un repli de sa veste et le pointa sur la gorge délicate. Akira resta muette, ahurie par cette situation surréaliste.

– C'était difficile de t'atteindre, ces derniers temps, murmura doucement le jeune homme. Ton cher Gaara a assigné un ninja des forces spéciales à ta surveillance, dans le cas où je me vengerais.

La pointe du kunaï s'enfonça légèrement dans la peau fine et une larme de sang perla. La rousse ignorait ce qu'étaient les forces spéciales. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait également que son ami l'avait fait suivre.

– À cause de toi, j'ai été démis de mes fonctions pour une durée indéterminée.

Sa voix siffla dans l'air, soudainement froide et chargée de colère. Ikuto releva la lame d'acier et caressa lentement la joue gauche de la jeune femme avec. Les prunelles vertes s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Gaara se trouvait juste derrière la porte et elle était impuissante. Impuissante à se libérer de l'étreinte furieuse, impuissante à crier. Akira serra les poings de rage. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant de mourir ici. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, aussi pathétiquement, assassinée par son ancien petit-ami devenu fou.

Akira en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'une douleur intense, cuisante, lui transperça la joue. Il avait tout bonnement enfoncé la lame dans la peau douce et tendre. La rousse hurla, mais son cri fut étouffé par la main sur sa bouche. Il entreprit alors de tracer un long sillon tout en descendant vers le cou.

Elle se démena pour s'échapper, mais sa poigne puissante lui écrasait le visage, et les mains qu'elle projetait vers son agresseur n'avaient pas l'air de le gêner. À force de gesticulation, la paume qui l'empêchait de parler descendit légèrement. Alors, elle ouvrit la bouche et planta de toutes ses forces ses dents dedans. Aussitôt, il recula sa main meurtrie et elle en profita pour hurler. Elle aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces, mais sa gorge n'était pas encore guérie de sa précédente agression et sa voix ne porta pas très loin.

Ikuto reprit ses esprits rapidement et la bâillonna une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux avaient une lueur inquiétante de colère froide qui les animait. Il raffermit son emprise sur la lame et la planta dans la gorge délicate. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre claquait contre le mur et une quantité impressionnante de sable s'abattait sur Ikuto pour le coller au mur.

Gaara analysa la scène rapidement. Elle se trouvait sur son lit et se vidait doucement de son sang. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de perdre connaissance.

Et puis, tout se bouscula. Les médecins entrèrent en trombe, les infirmières les suivaient de près, et tous s'activèrent à la maintenir en vie. Ikuto fut emmené dans les geôles de Suna, entouré d'une escorte de quatre ninjas. Le jeune Kazekage avait été mis à la porte de la chambre et faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Son frère et sa compagne ne tardèrent pas à arriver, puisqu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un les prévenir.

La cousine d'Akira pleurait à chaude larme lorsqu'il eut fini de tout leur raconter et Kankurô l'étreignit doucement pour la calmer en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout de presque une heure, les médecins sortirent. Ils avaient pu enrayer l'hémorragie et guérir les tissus. L'artère carotide avait été sectionnée en partie et elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Cependant, la jeune femme se trouvait hors de danger pour le moment, mais elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus pour les cicatrices.

Alors, ils purent entrer dans la chambre. Elle était couchée sur le lit, livide. Ses cheveux roux, étrangement colorés par rapport à sa peau diaphane, presque translucide, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller en mèches flamboyantes. Une longue cicatrice rosée se dessinait depuis le milieu de sa joue gauche jusque dans le cou en s'achevant par une balafre plus épaisse due au coup de couteau.

Rei déglutit difficilement. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage, d'impuissance, face à ce spectacle. Elle ne savait pas comment sa cousine réagirait à cela. Faire comme si tout allait bien ou craquer. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère.

x

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsqu'Akira reprit conscience. Elle reconnut rapidement la chambre d'hôpital et aurait poussé un soupir d'exaspération si elle en avait eu la force. Ses longs cils orange battirent un moment, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour. Enfin, son attention fut attirée sur la forme sombre qui prenait place dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

Il la dévisageait avec un regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. La jeune femme reconnut bien là le comportement moqueur du jeune marionnettiste et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, lui signifiant que, non, elle n'était pas encore morte. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage large de Kankurô, dépourvu pour l'occasion de son maquillage habituel de ninja.

– Rei est partie chercher tes affaires, lança-t-il en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Ça fait quelques heures que tu es inconsciente et elle était dans tous ses états, tu penses bien.

Lentement, Akira hocha la tête, puis, mue par une inspiration subite, elle porta une main à son visage, découvrant la boursoufflure de cette cicatrice qui la défigurait à présent. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu es toujours aussi belle, intervint Kankurô avec sérieux.

– Il y a intérêt, marmonna-t-elle en rouvrant les paupières, un rictus sur ses lèvres rouges. Quand est-ce que je sors ?

Le marionnettiste leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, amusé.

– Le médecin conseille un repos total pendant une semaine, donc tu restes ici, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

La jeune femme grimaça et son regard vagabonda un moment avant de revenir sur son ami.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda celui-ci avec une certaine inquiétude.

– Fatiguée, harassée, commenta Akira en retenant un bâillement. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une dune de sable. Et pour Ikuto ? poursuivit-elle, soudainement plus alerte.

Le silence se fit un moment, comme s'il hésitait à lui en parler. Finalement, il se lança.

– Il a été arrêté. Gaara est en train de participer à son interrogatoire. Une civile attaquée par un ninja, c'est un coup dur pour le Kazekage. D'autant plus que je pense qu'il t'apprécie, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne veut pas trahir la confiance que tu as placée en lui en voulant devenir son ami.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, déclara sombrement Kankurô, Ikuto aura ce qu'il mérite et tu seras vengée.

Akira mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, puis un masque de lassitude para son visage et elle secoua doucement la tête.

– Je ne cherche pas la vengeance. Je veux juste ne plus avoir peur de me faire agresser par lui. Tu sais, reprit-elle en dardant ses prunelles vertes sur lui, je ne lui en veux pas, il a toujours été très jaloux et impulsif.

– Il a essayé de te tuer ! s'exclama le ninja, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il avait conscience de ses actes.

– Pourquoi le défends-tu ? demanda Kankurô en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle prenait parti pour son agresseur. Il avait presque failli la tuer.

– Je ne le défends pas, j'essaye juste de le comprendre. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? soupira-t-elle lourdement en passant une main tremblante sur son front.

Le silence s'installa un instant. Akira était épuisée et la fatigue rendait ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

– Tu l'aimais ? finit-il par demander.

La jeune femme descendit son regard sur son ami et elle hocha lentement la tête.

– Il a beau sembler arrogant et insupportable, avec moi il était gentil. Du moins, au début.

– Et après, il s'est comporté comme un beau salaud avant de se mettre à te violenter ? s'exclama le marionnettiste avec une colère mal contenue. Il ne te mérite pas.

– Je le sais, Kankurô, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais c'était mon premier amour.

– Tu en trouveras un autre, déclara-t-il avec certitude en hochant gravement la tête.

Soudainement, son regard changea et une pointe d'amusement para ses yeux sombres. Un sourire en coin déforma ses lèvres et Akira s'empêcha de soupirer.

– Que dis-tu de Gaara ? lança-t-il, l'air de rien. Il est gentil, parfois. Je crois.

Cette réplique étrange eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Akira, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son ami avec une certaine fierté. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Rei qui entrait, chargée du sac à dos qu'elle avait oublié sur le toit. En voyant que sa cousine était réveillée, la brune se précipita, lâchant tout par terre, avant de serrer Akira dans ses bras. Le marionnettiste leva les yeux au ciel face à toute cette gesticulation, mais un sourire tendre s'égaillait sur ses lèvres.

x

Quelques jours plus tard, Akira allait mieux, c'était une certitude. Enfin, physiquement parlant, bien sûr : elle pouvait se lever et marcher un peu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et la nuit approchait à grands pas. Assise sur son lit, la rousse était immobile et son regard se posait sur la petite porte donnant accès à la salle de bain. Celle-ci semblait étrangement l'attirer. En effet, elle n'avait pas encore vu son reflet dans un miroir et appréhendait ce moment.

Soudainement, Akira prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la pièce d'eau. Elle y entra, poussa l'interrupteur de l'ampoule, qui projeta alors une douce lueur jaunâtre, et descendit son regard d'un cran.

Son visage ovale était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, presque grisâtre. Les prunelles vertes qui l'observaient semblaient dénuées de cette étincelle qui les habitait habituellement. Enfin, elle s'attarda sur cette cicatrice affreuse qui la défigurait. La balafre s'étendait de la joue jusqu'au milieu du cou où elle se finissait en une boursoufflure immonde. Akira hoqueta et des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux.

Ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus longtemps et elle s'affala au sol, la tête entre ses mains. Son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il l'avait défiguré, il lui avait volé son visage. La jeune femme savait comment ça se passerait : les gens se retourneraient sur son passage, la regardant avec dégout ou pitié. Et même si elle n'était pas du genre à accorder de l'importance à l'avis des autres, le regard que poseraient sur elle sa famille ou ses amis serait insupportable à soutenir.

Akira ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux humides brillaient de colère, mais elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ce salaud. Sa respiration erratique faisait trembler son corps et elle passa ses mains tressautantes dans sa chevelure orange. Inspirer. Expirer.

Ses doigts parcoururent une nouvelle fois cette cicatrice affreuse, dans un geste qu'elle répétait par automatisme depuis son réveil. Elle ne prit conscience de la personne à ses côtés seulement lorsqu'il parla :

– Kira, appela-t-il doucement en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

La concernée releva son visage vers lui, surprise par sa présence ici. Enfin, sa journée devait être finie à présent, il faisait nuit. Il s'avança et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant sur elle ses orbes pâles insondables. Soudainement, Akira s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Alors, elle lui adressa un sourire, un peu fade par rapport à d'habitude.

– Comment vas-tu ? reprit Gaara en capturant dans son regard les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer tout de suite après. Elle grimaça et finit par hausser les épaules sans pour autant répondre. Le silence s'installa un moment, mais il le brisa à nouveau.

– Il a été condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison pour tentative de meurtre et blessures aggravées.

Les yeux d'un vert profond le dévisagèrent avec attention, puis la tête aux cheveux orange s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant. Akira n'aurait su dire si cette nouvelle la soulageait. Dans un certain sens, oui, puisqu'elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, sans craindre d'être agressée par Ikuto. Mais elle était si lasse.

Inconsciemment, elle porta à nouveau ses doigts à son visage pour suivre la boursoufflure rosée tandis que son regard semblait vide. La main du jeune Kazekage attrapa son poignet et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Aussitôt, Akira releva les yeux, interrogateurs.

– Arrête de te faire du mal, souffla-t-il doucement en la considérant avec attention.

– C'est juste que…, commença la rousse d'une voix légèrement tremblante. C'est tellement laid.

Gaara la lâcha doucement et approcha sa main du visage marqué. Lentement, avec délicatesse, il suivit le dessin de la cicatrice. Les yeux verts foncés s'écarquillèrent à ce geste.

– Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Sur cette phrase, il passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur le renflement de chair, puis il rompit le contact et se leva. Le jeune homme disparut rapidement et Akira resta figée pendant longtemps. Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

x

En sortant de l'hôpital, cette fois-ci, Akira se jura de ne plus y remettre les pieds avant longtemps. Elle avait donné pour les vingt prochaines années, au moins ! Alors, elle put reprendre sa petite vie tranquille, retrouvant avec grand plaisir son travail et son atelier, passant du temps avec sa famille et ses amis.

Au début, la rousse pouvait sentir les regards pleins de pitié des autres villageois, en particulier ceux qui la connaissaient, dans son quartier ou celui de la boutique. Par moment, il s'agissait d'un coup d'œil anxieux de sa cousine, d'une blague vaseuse de Kankurô ou d'une attention subite d'Anna. Mais, au fil des jours, en voyant qu'elle ne s'effondrait pas en larmes en plein milieu de la rue, qu'elle ne se taillait pas les veines à la scie à bois et qu'elle continuait à manger comme un ogre, tous retrouvèrent un comportement plus normal.

Ainsi, le naturel joyeux et optimiste de la jeune femme revint au galop et les jours sombres qu'elle avait vécu ne furent bientôt qu'un souvenir lointain. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Enfin, en apparence seulement. Depuis ce fameux soir à l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus revu Gaara et elle se voyait mal entrer dans la résidence du Kazekage pour le déranger dans son bureau. Il devait avoir mieux à faire.

Lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir, Akira s'installait maintenant sur le toit de son immeuble, évitant avec beaucoup de soin les remparts. Car, même si l'« affaire Ikuto » semblait réglée définitivement, se balader seule la nuit lui faisait encore peur.

Un soir où le soleil s'était couché il y a plusieurs heures déjà, la rousse était assise sur la surface argileuse du toit. L'éclairage de la rue parvenait jusqu'ici et nimbait son visage d'une douce lueur jaunâtre. Akira serra un peu plus ses genoux contre elle et se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Un bruissement de tissu la sortit de ses rêveries et elle redressa la tête, alerte. La silhouette qui atterrit devant elle la fit sursauter et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler sous la panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Enfin, elle reconnut les mèches écarlates et les pans de la tenue bordeaux qui flottait dans le vent du soir. Alors, son corps se détendit.

Son ami s'installa en silence à ses côtés et Akira finit par détacher son regard de ce visage pâle aux traits délicats qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelque temps, déjà. Ses yeux se posèrent devant elle, sur les lumières du village, et elle attendit.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Et la jeune femme dut faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas le secouer et le forcer à dire quelque chose. Enfin, alors qu'elle se demandait pour la centième qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, Gaara parla.

– J'ai discuté avec Kankurô, déclara-t-il simplement.

La rousse se tourna brusquement vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle avait vu le marionnettiste le soir précédent, mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de spécial.

– Il pense que… je suis amoureux.

À l'entente de cette phrase, le cerveau d'Akira se figea, incapable de réfléchir. Venait-il bien de dire ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ça la concernait. Quoique, ils étaient amis après tout, et c'est de ce genre de chose dont on parle ensemble, non ? Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits pour écouter la suite :

– J'ai… envie d'être à ses côtés, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, hésitante, le regard perdu devant lui.

Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune femme comprit. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un, et cela expliquait son absence des derniers jours. Il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Son ventre se noua et Akira n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : de la déception à l'idée perdre son amitié ou de la jalousie envers celle qui l'intéressait ? Elle resta silencieuse, un silence qui s'éternisa de longues minutes.

– Me donneras-tu une chance ? demanda finalement Gaara en se tournant vers elle, d'un ton impassible, mais où transparaissaient nettement ses doutes.

La question mit un moment à s'imprimer dans l'esprit d'Akira et elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

– Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en le considérant de ses grands yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Mais je croyais… Tu parlais de moi, à l'instant ?

Lentement, le Kazekage hocha la tête et la bouche de la rousse s'ouvrit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne put esquisser un geste ou articuler une réponse. Le choc était trop grand. Il pensait être amoureux, il voulait passer du temps à ses côtés. Mais c'était d'elle que Gaara parlait ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que…

En silence, le jeune homme se leva, coupant son amie dans ses pensées. Le visage orné du symbole de l'amour s'était assombri, déçu. Il fit quelques pas avant qu'Akira ne réagisse et s'anime enfin. Alors, elle se mit debout et réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour lui attraper le poignet. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux plongés dans deux abîmes de limpidité.

Akira s'approcha encore, lentement, presque timidement. Puis elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa ses lèvres pleines sur celles du jeune Kazekage. Ses orbes clairs restèrent ouverts un moment, surpris, avant que les paupières ne les dissimulent.

La rousse promena sa main sur le bras de Gaara, puis raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, afin de mieux approfondir leur baiser. Quant à lui, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue marquée de celle qui avait accepté ses sentiments.

**FIN**

(1) : Ikuto signifie « pervers » en japonais. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ^^

(2) : Si vous avez lu le _Livre I : Le Marionnettiste_ des **Chroniques du Sable**, vous avez pu repérer un ours noir du nom de « Ton ». Les deux cousines ont donc une peluche semblable et, lorsqu'on relie les deux noms, on obtient « Fûton ». =)

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin des **Chroniques du Sable**! J'espère que ceux qui m'ont suivis ont apprécié. Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et à ceux qui prendront quelques instants pour me laisser une **review**. J'en serais vraiment _très heureuse_ =D

Daiky


	2. Livre II : L'Oasis - Bonus

Et voilà, le chapitre Bonus est enfin écrit! J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-ci.

**Note** : Merci à _Mademoiselle Snail_ pour son idée d'introduire Naruto dans ce chapitre bonus !

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ce chapitre comporte un lemon (Qui a dit lime? ^^), alors avis aux âmes sensibles! Cependant, étant une âme sensible également, c'est assez soft, mais j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire! Il m'a fallu tout mon courage! =D

C'est mon premier lemon, aussi j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique. N'hésitez pas à me donner mon avis!

Bonne lecture!

**Chroniques du Sable**

**Livre II : **_**L'Oasis**_

**Bonus**

Akira marchait dans les couloirs de la résidence du Kazekage. Enfin, en réalité, il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle courait presque, passant rapidement devant les rais de lumières qui filtraient par les ouvertures ovales. Elle était en retard, à n'en pas douter.

La jeune femme pesta un instant contre Gaara. Certes, il lui avait envoyé un message assez tôt, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se repérer dans ce bâtiment de malheur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit Kazekage ?

Avisant l'un des gardes qui circulaient tranquillement autour des pièces surveillées, elle s'arrêta net et lui demanda son chemin. S'il n'était pas rare qu'un visiteur se perde dans la résidence du Kazekage, on pouvait dire avec certitude que les demandes de la jeune femme tendaient plus à l'habitude qu'autre chose, ce qui n'étonna donc pas le ninja. Il se contenta de lui indiquer poliment la voie à suivre et Akira reprit sa course.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le bureau tant recherché, la rousse se stoppa vivement, prit le temps d'arranger ses cheveux et sa tenue, sous les yeux amusés des deux gardes. Elle portait ses vêtements de travail habituels : une blouse noire – qu'elle referma précipitamment – sur un court débardeur rouge. Alors, elle s'avança enfin et toqua à la porte.

Le « entrez » qui suivit, calme, imperturbable, lui arracha un sourire et elle poussa le battant. Dans la pièce, illuminée par le soleil éblouissant de cette fin de matinée, se trouvaient trois personnes. Si Akira reconnut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation Gaara – _son_ Gaara – et l'ahuri qui lui servait de beau-frère – elle n'avait pas échappé au mariage de sa cousine et de Kankurô –, elle ne sut cependant pas qui était ce blond aux grands yeux bleus qui se tournait vers elle. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

Le symbole du village de Konoha se trouvait gravé sur son bandeau frontal, qu'il arborait sous quelques mèches éparses, et sa tenue de ninja était classique pour un ninja de la Feuille. Elle fronça les sourcils, Kankurô n'avait rien dit quant à une visite diplomatique ou une mission – il râlait toujours dans ces cas lui, puisqu'il lui revenait la charge de remplir la paperasse que cela entrainait. Alors, lentement, la jeune femme tourna son visage vers Gaara, dans l'attente d'une explication.

– C'est un ami, déclara-t-il simplement d'un ton posé.

Aussitôt, le regard vert d'Akira s'éclaira. Il lui avait déjà parlé de ses connaissances au village de Konoha, en particulier d'un certain ninja aux cheveux blonds. Alors, elle s'approcha rapidement et se plaça devant l'étranger, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il planta ses orbes bleus dans les siens et elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer, mais un détail attira son attention.

– Ces marques sur tes joues, c'est naturel ?

– T'as une de ces cicatrices, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Les questions fusèrent en même temps et, si les deux demeurèrent surpris un moment, un rire leur échappa avant que l'un d'eux ne pense à répondre.

– C'est à cause du chakra de Kyubi, expliqua calmement le blondinet en se grattant la joue d'un air absorbé.

Les yeux d'Akira s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ainsi, elle avait raison, c'était bien lui, Naruto Uzumaki.

– Ouah !

Elle ne put empêcher l'exclamation d'échapper à ses lèvres. Devant elle se trouvait l'un des rares amis du Kazekage, un hôte, un porteur de démon, comme Gaara l'avait été. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de savoir comment s'était déroulée sa rencontre avec son compagnon.

– Et toi ? demanda le ninja de Konoha en fronçant les sourcils tout en désignant d'un doigt la cicatrice qui barrait une partie de sa joue et de son cou.

– Moi, c'est mon ex, lança Akira en balayant l'air de sa main, comme si cela ne revêtait plus aucune importance – ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent de surprise.

– Violent !

– Carrément, répliqua la jeune femme du tac au tac. Je suis Akira ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main devant elle.

– Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté, répondit-il avec un sourire en la lui serrant. Tu aimes les ramens ?

La rousse ne tiqua même pas sur la question pourtant incongrue – elle-même étant une habituée des excentricités en tout genre – et elle se contenta de répondre simplement, les yeux brillants :

– Oui, c'est mon plat préféré.

La même étincelle sembla s'allumer dans les prunelles bleues.

– Sérieusement ? s'exclama vivement le blond. Moi aussi ! Tu connais un restaurant, ici ?

– Oui, il y en a un près de ma boutique qui est extra ! s'emporta Akira avec excitation. Viens, je t'emmène.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent précipitamment du bureau de Gaara, sans plus de cérémonie. Les deux frères restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Kankurô s'approcha de son cadet.

– Il y a un air de ressemblance, commenta-t-il d'une voix où l'ironie perçait à jour.

Gaara se contenta de hausser un sourcil, songeur, puis la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, assez vivement. Naruto et Akira firent leur apparition dans l'encadrement.

– Vous venez avec nous ? demanda la jeune femme en dardant son regard interrogateur sur eux.

– Allez-y, répondit simplement le Kazekage après un instant de réflexion.

Akira lui accorda un grand sourire et un petit signe d'au revoir avant de disparaitre, très vite suivie par Naruto qui agita également sa main. Le battant de bois se referma en douceur.

– Tu as sans doute raison, déclara finalement le Kazekage tandis que Kankurô lâchait un rictus moqueur.

x

– Ça fait déjà six mois que vous êtes ensemble ? répéta Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Akira se contenta de hocher la tête tout en engloutissant ses nouilles. Ils étaient arrivés il y a peu dans le fameux restaurant de ramens et discutaient gaiement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du Kazekage, comme des amis de longue date.

– Il ne m'a rien dit dans ses lettres, poursuivit le jeune homme en prenant un air songeur, seulement qu'il aurait quelqu'un à me présenter lorsque je viendrais à Suna.

– C'est Gaara, fit simplement la rousse tout en haussant les épaules.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'un sourire en coin prenait place sur les lèvres de sa voisine.

– C'est vrai, conclut-il finalement avant de hausser un sourcil. Et ce n'est pas trop dur ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta de manger pour considérer la question. Elle mit un moment à répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

– Gaara est une personne exceptionnelle, commença lentement la rousse, mais qui ignore pas mal de chose concernant les relations humaines. Je lui apprends, ajouta-t-elle avec malice tout en plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Ce jour-là, il lui avait fait visiter sa chambre. Akira mourrait d'envie depuis un certain temps de voir à quoi cette pièce ressemblait et le jeune Kazekage avait cédé, même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait y trouver._

_C'était une soirée plutôt calme où Gaara portait sa tenue de ninja. La rousse avait bien repéré la grosse jarre posée dans un coin de la pièce et un sourire avait détendu son visage. Enfin, après avoir lancé un compliment sur la chambre, Akira avait enlevé ses chaussures pour sauter sur le lit et se coucher de tout son long. Elle ne tarda pas à tapoter la place à ses côtés tout en adressant à son compagnon un large sourire._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

– _Tu sais à quoi ça sert un lit ? demanda la jeune femme, espiègle, un rictus en coin parant ses lèvres roses._

– _À dormir._

_À cette réponse, Akira éclata d'un rire léger et, après avoir repris son sérieux, elle lui fit à nouveau signe de venir. C'est ainsi qu'il enleva ses sandales et prit place près d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment, côte à côte, à fixer le ciel du lit à baldaquin. Enfin, la rousse se tourna brusquement vers lui, puis posa une main sur son bras avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Son autre main s'éleva d'un cran pour caresser le torse du jeune homme. En réponse, il plaça sa paume dans le creux des reins de sa compagne. Alors, elle approfondit le baiser avec plus d'ardeur._

_Prise dans son élan, Akira passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus celle de son compagnon, puis elle s'agrippa à son épaule afin de s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet incessant et, lentement, la main de la jeune femme se dirigea vers le col de la tunique de Gaara où elle attrapa la fermeture éclair pour commencer à la descendre. Le jeune Kazekage se figea et il retira rapidement sa main du dos de la rousse pour attraper le fin poignet qui s'activait. Son geste stoppé en plein élan, elle s'éloigna légèrement, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu…, commença-t-il en plongeant dans les prunelles vertes comme les épines des sapins._

_Akira sourit paisiblement. Son regard se teintait d'un désir impérieux, mêlé à l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Lentement, il retira sa main et la replaça dans le dos de sa compagne. Alors, le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit, coquin, et elle captura à nouveau les lèvres fines et chaudes de Gaara avant de reprendre son activité première. La tunique ouverte, une nouvelle couche de tissu fit son apparition, noire cette fois-ci._

_Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui pour se mettre à genoux, le jeune homme la regarda faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés face à cette séparation brutale. Enfin, elle l'attira à elle pour le redresser et lui ôter le vêtement pourpre. Gaara se laissa faire tranquillement, ses prunelles claires dévisageant avec attention le moindre geste de sa compagne._

_Puis la rousse prit place à califourchon sur les jambes du Kazekage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main à lui vint doucement caresser la peau du dos que le débardeur d'Akira laissait à nue, remontant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna à ce contact et le fit basculer sur le lit avant d'étendre ses jambes pour se coucher sur lui._

_Au contact de leurs deux corps, celui de Gaara se figea et elle put entendre qu'il retenait sa respiration. Elle déposa des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, remontant jusqu'à ses tempes, puis allant vers les oreilles pour finir par le cou. Il se détendit imperceptiblement et sa main reprit sa promenade dans le dos de la jeune femme. Lentement, son autre main remonta vers les cheveux orange dans lesquels elle plongea avec délicatesse et Akira releva la tête vers lui, le considérant avec un sourire en coin. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, et il approfondit leur baiser, cherchant le contact avec sa langue._

_L'une des mains d'Akira descendit vers le bas du t-shirt et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le tissu de coton, caressant paisiblement la peau pâle pour remonter le long du torse, détaillant avec application chaque muscle qu'elle sentait se tendre sous ses doigts. Leur baiser se chargea d'encore plus de passion, leurs langues se cherchaient avec plus d'ardeur._

_La jeune femme remonta l'étoffe sombre, découvrant de plus en plus la peau chaude et douce. Enfin, elle se détacha et tira pour lui enlever le t-shirt. Il se laissa faire et leva les bras pour l'enlever lui-même et le jeter par terre, dévoilant un torse pâle et imberbe. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Deux paires vertes, l'une claire, l'autre sombre, brillantes toutes les deux dans le soleil qui déclinait lentement._

_Akira caressa doucement son torse, frôlant de ses doigts la peau de son compagnon. Puis elle le regarda un moment, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, avant de se coucher à nouveau sur lui. Alors, le Kazekage l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, passant une main impatiente dans les cheveux orange tandis que l'autre appuyait au creux des reins de la rousse pour sentir encore plus la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Elle bougea légèrement ses jambes, passant l'une d'entre elles entre les cuisses musclées de Gaara, et il s'immobilisa au contact frôlant sa virilité. Sa main se crispa dans le dos de la jeune femme._

_La rousse se détacha alors de lui et entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau offerte à ses lèvres. Alors, il se détendit doucement. Et elle descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la limite que constituait son pantalon noir. Lorsqu'elle remonta pour capturer encore une fois la bouche brûlante et humide, il agrippa son épaule et la fit basculer sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle._

_Son visage semblait le même que d'habitude, inexpressif, imperturbable. Mais Akira pouvait parfaitement voir la lueur qui brillait dans son regard : du désir. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire d'élargir ses lèvres closes. Cependant, la jeune femme demeura légèrement surprise lorsqu'il lui enleva son débardeur, dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Il resta un moment à observer le corps dénudé, puis Gaara suivit son exemple et commença à l'embrasser en commençant par son ventre plat et légèrement hâlé. _

_Lorsqu'il atteignit son cou, après avoir rapidement parcouru sa poitrine, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir d'échapper de ses lèvres. Il entreprit alors de suivre cette longue cicatrice qui s'étalait dans son cou jusque sur sa joue. Et, alors qu'il arrivait à sa bouche, elle l'embrassa brutalement, enfouissant vivement sa main dans la chevelure écarlate pour l'attirer à elle. Sa langue chercha celle de Gaara, mue par un désir insatiable de sentir son compagnon en elle, et sur elle._

_Le jeune homme prit appui sur un coude et parcourut de sa main les hanches, puis le ventre, avant de s'aventurer sur les bras et les épaules. Finalement, il effleura ses seins et elle se tendit, agrippant son épaule en se tournant vers lui pour se presser contre son corps. Son compagnon la repoussa tranquillement et reprit ses caresses, avec une douceur qui arrachait des frissons à Akira. Elle ferma un instant ses paupières._

_La rousse rouvrit les yeux lorsque les lèvres remplacèrent les doigts de Gaara. Elles se firent plus aventureuses qu'auparavant, passant avec lenteur sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, déposant des marques brûlantes sur la peau nue. Le souffle d'Akira s'accéléra et son poing se crispa sur le tissu fin de la couverture. Bientôt, le désir l'assaillit, comme une vague violente. _

_Sa main virevolta un moment avant de se poser sur le bras de Gaara. Elle le caressa lentement, descendant de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son entrejambe, son mouvement se fit plus lascif et elle sentit son compagnon se figer brusquement, les lèvres sur son épaule. Elle continua, imperturbable. Les doigts du jeune Kazekage s'agrippèrent au bras de la jeune femme, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Alors, lorsqu'elle arrêta tout mouvement et retira sa main, il ouvrit les yeux en grand. _

_Akira se contenta de lâcher un petit rire face à sa réaction et le poussa tranquillement. Il fut à nouveau sur le dos, ses orbes vert pâle posés sur elle. Le sourire de la rousse ne disparut pas tandis qu'elle ouvrait les boutons du pantalon de Gaara. Il se retrouva bientôt nu alors que son visage semblait toujours calme et serein, ne reflétant en aucun cas son agitation intérieure._

_Se couchant à moitié sur lui, elle continua ses caresses là où elle les avait arrêtés. Il ferma les yeux, tout simplement. Puis les lèvres et la bouche de la jeune femme ne tardèrent pas à remplacer sa main et Gaara se figea à nouveau, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. Le mouvement se fit plus rapide, plus ferme, et il atteignit la jouissance dans une violente explosion de plaisir qui le troubla vivement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation auparavant._

_Akira recommença à déposer des baisers sur sa peau nue. Sur ses jambes, son ventre, remontant lentement vers on visage. Alors, elle embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres et il força brutalement le passage vers sa bouche, leurs langues dansant avec passion et désir. Il la reversa sur le lit, puis il la déshabilla rapidement, contemplant ce corps nu offert à lui. Il entreprit d'en caresser chaque partie tandis que les gémissements de plus en plus appuyés de la jeune femme retentissaient dans la chambre. Les paupières étaient closes sur les prunelles vert foncé et les mains délicates agrippaient désespérément la couverture._

_Lorsqu'elle n'y tient plus, elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières et tourna son regard vers Gaara. Il l'observait, imperturbable, les yeux pourtant obscurcis par le désir. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant transparaître clairement ses émotions. Bientôt, elle l'attira à lui, l'enjoignant à se placer sur elle. Il se laissa faire. Et il se contenta de l'observer avec attention tandis qu'elle unissait leur corps avec une ardeur désespérée, avant d'entreprendre de donner encore plus de plaisir à celle qu'il aimait._

_Un peu plus tard, Gaara retomba sur le lit, le souffle court. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Il pouvait sentir la respiration légère de la jeune femme contre son torse. _

– _Tu vois, souffla-t-elle d'une voix amusée, on peut faire tellement de choses plus intéressantes dans un lit que de dormir._

_La poitrine de Gaara fut parcourue de tremblements légers qu'elle sentit contre sa joue. Il riait en silence. Alors, le Kazekage déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Akira et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, heureuse._

Lorsque la rousse revint au présent, elle papillonna un moment des yeux avant de dévisager encore une fois Naruto pour répéter :

– Oui, je lui apprends.

Un sourire paisible para ses lèvres tandis qu'elle arborait un air rêveur. Naruto hocha la tête, satisfait, et replongea dans son bol de ramens. Oui, son ami semblait être entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? Est-ce que le personnage de Gaara n'est pas trop OOC? Est-ce que le lemon/lime était crédible? C'était assez délicat à écrire.

Merci à ceux qui lirons et prendrons le temps de reviewer!

Et voilà, je déclare les **_Chroniques du Sable_** achevées! (Et quel final! ^^)


End file.
